Una flor azul para ti
by Suitan98
Summary: Era evidente que Ichihoshi tenía grandes conflictos internos que lo atormentaban. Y tanto que los tenía. No obstante, a pesar de la incertidumbre y del miedo que le provocaba el nuevo camino ante él, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por lidiar con todo aquello que lo frenaba, por poder al fin seguir para adelante. [Spoiler capítulo 13 de Orion no Kokuin]


Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en un reino muy helado había un príncipe conocido por su rudeza, por la mala reputación que tenía y, aunque esto en verdad no lo sabía nadie, por lo solo que se sentía.

Como heredero al trono que era, no era de extrañar que cada día se encontrase con una montaña de deberes y de obligaciones esperando en su mesa. En unas ocasiones se quejaba y en otras daba una excusa tras otra; pero, a pesar de ello, al final terminaba cumpliendo con su trabajo. Eso sí, no de la forma que los ciudadanos deseaban, por lo que el descontento en el reino era sin duda muy grande.

Por supuesto, esto antes no era así. Años atrás, el reino irradiaba una enorme prosperidad allá por donde uno fuera: un rey que gobernaba con responsabilidad y calidez, su hermano que daba lo mejor de sí mismo por seguir aquellos pasos… Todo era perfecto y se suponía que era él quien iba a recibir dicho legado.

Pero ese día jamás llegó, y el pequeño príncipe tuvo que afrontar casi de la noche a la mañana muchos cambios: un trono muy grande, una corona que no se ajustaba a su cabeza, un reino que gobernar... Y, sobre todo, tuvo que afrontar el hecho de que tendría que gobernar solo, ahora que su familia se había marchado de su lado, ahora que ellos se habían ido para siempre.

Todavía tenía como compañía a los fieles consejeros de su padre, quienes le ayudaban a dirigir el reino como tan buenamente podían. O al menos fue así al principio. Quiso asimilar su nueva realidad, abstraerse en sus nuevas responsabilidades… Convencerse de que, efectivamente, estaba yendo por el camino correcto y que de esta forma no iba a perderse. Sin embargo, se equivocó. En algún punto de la historia dejó de escuchar las palabras que se suponían que lo iban a estar guiando, luego las voces de su pueblo… Y pronto al joven príncipe le envolvió el desconcierto, el caos y muchos otros problemas ajenos con los que tratar, y además todo al mismo tiempo.

Quiso darlo todo por perdido, pero fue entonces cuando, de entre la nieve, apareció una figura con un manto igual de inmaculado solo para susurrarle estas palabras de lo más oportunas:

—Cuenta la leyenda que más allá del río, donde se reúnen las estrellas y se baña la luz de la luna, existe una flor azul capaz de conceder cualquier deseo. Pero está en tus manos llegar a dicha magia o no.

Por supuesto, dicha historia era ciertamente difícil de creer. ¿Una flor que concede deseos, y encima de color azul? Sin embargo, muy dentro de él quiso confiar en esas palabras y esa inocente sonrisa que aquel brujo de blanco había compartido con él.

Y así fue cómo comenzó la aventura del príncipe Ichihoshi en busca de la flor azul que iba a darle las respuestas que necesitaba.

* * *

Aún no había salido el sol cuando Ichihoshi se levantó aquella mañana, con la mente tan clara y despejada como para ser consciente de sus actos, y a la vez con el estómago demasiado revuelto como para probar bocado alguno. Afortunadamente, quedaba un buen rato hasta la hora del desayuno, por lo que tal vez para entonces se le abriría un poco el apetito.

—Quién iba a pensar que acabaríamos yendo a comer a todos los sitios…

Con una mano en el estómago, el joven todavía era capaz de recordar el sabor del okonomiyaki, del ramen y del curry, las tres cenas consecutivas que tuvieron la noche anterior. ¿Y por qué tanta comida, si se puede saber? Todo por la disputa a tres bandas que se montó entre Haizaki, Hiroto y Asuto, los únicos a los que sí parecía importarles adónde ir a comer.

Definitivamente, pensó, todavía había mucho que aprender y analizar de este equipo. De su nuevo equipo.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Iwato, cogió varias cosas de su escritorio y salió de la habitación. Desde el pasillo se percibía ya el aire fresco de la mañana y, cada vez que pasaba por alguna ventana, veía a través de ella las gotas de rocío, que empapaban los cristales y las plantas del exterior. No parecía que nadie más estuviera despierto a esa hora. Nadie, salvo Ichihoshi, quien caminó silenciosamente por las instalaciones hasta llegar a la puerta de salida.

Una vez fuera, estuvo varios minutos contemplando el paisaje antes de ponerse la chaqueta y sentarse en las escaleras. Su mirada azul se clavó allí, justo en el mismo lugar en donde ayer, lo que iba a ser una despedida, se quedó en un simple intento.

Y aquí seguía él, en los alrededores de aquellas instalaciones, en el equipo del Inazuma Japón.

Ichihoshi apretó los labios.

«Al final he acabado traicionando a Orión y sigo aquí como uno más del equipo, a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que he hecho…»

Era evidente que Ichihoshi tenía grandes conflictos internos que lo atormentaban. Y tanto que los tenía. Por dentro aún estaba hecho todo un lío y todas las emociones que había experimentado estos últimos días estaban desbordándose, chocando unas contra otras. No obstante, a pesar de la incertidumbre y del miedo que le provocaba el nuevo camino ante él, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por lidiar con todo aquello que lo frenaba, por poder al fin seguir para adelante.

Sabía que ya era tarde para dar vuelta atrás y, sin embargo, algo dentro de él le hacía dudar de dar el siguiente paso.

Algo —o mejor dicho, alguien— que llevaba mucho, mucho, pero que mucho tiempo a su lado.

Los ojos de Ichihoshi dejaron de observar el horizonte para posarse en un libro que había traído consigo de su habitación; ni muy grueso ni muy delgado, de hojas amarillentas y cubierta de color cobalto. Era una de las pocas pertenencias que se había traído de Rusia, de hecho, era de las pocas que realmente tenía. Con el mismo cuidado como si hielo se tratase, lo abrió por la mitad para encontrarse con el memento que aguardaba en su interior.

«¿Realmente está bien, Mitsuru?»

* * *

—¿Una flor azul? Estarás de broma, ¿no, Froy?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso te he mentido yo alguna vez?

—Demasiadas veces como para contarlo.

—Qué cruel eres, Mitsuru.

Probablemente se habría disculpado si no fuera porque conocía bien a su amigo, quizás demasiado, y sin duda lo suficiente como para percatarse de que no lo decía en serio. No tenía pruebas, pero tampoco dudas; solo la certeza de que, con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido a ver más allá de la cándida sonrisa que siempre dibujaba en sus labios. O al menos, así deseaba creerlo.

—Entonces, ¿dices que esta es la famosa flor azul? ¿La misma que la de aquel cuento que te inventaste hace años?

—Correcto, salvo la parte en la que dices que es una invención mía: esa historia es realmente cierta —le insistió.

—¿Qué cuento de hadas tiene como nombre el príncipe Ichihoshi?

…Ups.

—¿… En serio dije eso? —Sus hombros, al igual que su mentira, se desplomaron en señal de derrota—. Pues sí que me trabajé poco esa historia.

—La verdad es que sí, se notó la influencia de Maurice.

«Pero fue una buena historia», esas palabras, sin embargo, no llegaron a los oídos de Froy.

Con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, Mitsuru posó de nuevo la vista en aquella flor, como si esta fuera a responderle todas las dudas que tenía. Definitivamente, el brillo que sus pétalos desprendían era de un profundo e inconfundible color azul. O así lo parecía a primera vista. Si prestaba un poco más de atención, uno era capaz de percibir los pequeños detalles de aquella peculiar planta: por la corola resaltaban varias manchas diminutas de color blanco y, además, podía distinguirse un ligero tinte azulino tanto en el tallo como en las puntas de los dedos de Froy. Era como si estuviera sosteniendo un pedacito de cielo estrellado.

Por supuesto, parece que su amigo no era consciente de todas estas pistas que se había dejado. Pobrecito.

—En fin, volviendo al tema… —De pronto, la flor mágica se encontraba justo delante de sus ojos—. Ahora que tenemos en nuestro poder la increíble flor azul, capaz de conceder cualquier deseo, ¿por qué no le pedimos que tengas un buen viaje a Japón?

—Ahhh, conque por eso has ido a conseguir esta flor.

—Puede de que sí, puede que no. Quién sabe.

Por supuesto, Froy no iba a decírselo fácilmente. Ni que sabía que aquello había sido una orden de Orión. Ni que era consciente desde hace mucho que había algo por dentro que atormentaba —y atormenta—a su amigo. Ni que todo aquello que pretendía guardar lo terminaba mostrando en el campo y en su forma de jugar últimamente. Ni que, a causa de ello, lo que intentaba era animarle, aunque fuera con algo tan tonto y sinsentido como esta actuación. Ni que aquel cuento también se lo inventó por la misma razón. Ni que iba a echarlo de menos en cuanto partiese a Japón. Pero mucho, muchísimo.

Para Mitsuru, él iba a ser el amigo que no sabía nada, el buen amigo de Rusia.

—Sin embargo, eso ha sido tan solo un ejemplo. Al fin y al cabo, no voy a ser yo quien decida, así que… ¿Qué te gustaría que se hiciese realidad?

—No hay manera de que lo sepa si me lo dices así de repente.

Froy no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a observarlo, sonriente y con la flor pintada de azul entre sus dedos. En cambio, Mitsuru estaba con la misma mirada seria siempre; no parecía que su amigo fuera a dejarlo así como así. Pero no estaba molesto, al contrario. «Ah, sin duda es muy propio de él», fue lo que pensó.

Tras inspirar y espirar profundamente, su expresión se relajó.

—¿Qué debería pedir? —El joven parecía estar dudando, sin embargo, en el fondo sabía qué desear. De hecho, si los sueños pudieran de verdad hacerse realidad de esa forma, probablemente ya habría recurrido a dicha magia o brujería hace tiempo. Lo mismo le pasó al príncipe Ichihoshi y lo mismo sucedió cuando aceptó ayudar a Orión e irse a Japón: trataba de agarrarse a cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara.

Aunque fuera mentira. Aunque solo lo estuvieran usando.

Mitsuru no era simplemente capaz de abandonarlo.

Ni siquiera la flor blanca mal pintada de azul de Froy, aunque no creyera en su magia… O sí. A veces no estaba mal aferrarse a este tipo de cosas.

—Tu cara me dice que ya lo sabes.

—Sí, pero no te lo voy a contar.

—¿Ehhh? ¡Cuéntamelo!

—No es no. Estas cosas no se cumplen si las dices en voz alta.

A su amigo parecía no convencerle aquello y sí, se veía bastante intrigado al respecto, pero no insistió en el tema. Solo con una sonrisa dejó rápidamente la idea y rieron juntos.

Mientras le extendía aquella flor de cielo estrellado, el joven ruso tan solo dijo:

—Buena viaje, Mitsuru. Espero que puedas encontrar lo que buscas.

—Gracias, Froy. —Y así el joven la aceptó.

No te preocupes, Froy. Sin duda este deseo se hará realidad.

Cuando vuelva de Japón, no lo hará solo, y entonces podrán jugar todos juntos.

Froy, Hikaru y Mitsuru.

* * *

—Una flor disecada, ¿eh?

Ante la repentina voz tras su espalda, Ichihoshi casi cierra el libro de un golpe, pero la idea de poder dañar el memento de su interior le alarmó, de modo que se limitó a girar la cabeza, preguntándose quién era y con el corazón a mil.

—¡Nosaka-san, qué susto me has dado!

—Lo siento. —El joven emperador se disculpó, sonriente—. No pensaba ver a nadie despierto tan temprano.

—Lo mismo digo —afirmó—. Creía que con lo de ayer todo el mundo seguiría dormido a esta hora.

—En cualquier caso, es raro ver a alguien con una flor disecada, sobre todo de color azul. ¿Te lo dio alguien en especial?

Ichihoshi omitió la verdad detrás de su color y simplemente asintió.

—Sí, es un regalo de un amigo mío de Rusia. Se trata de una flor azul capaz de conceder deseos, aunque no es más que un cuento de hadas que se inventó.

—Una flor azul, ¿como en la historia de _El pájaro azul_?

—Como se esperaba de ti, Nosaka-san. Has acertado.

—Si no recuerdo mal, trataba sobre dos niños que van en busca del pájaro azul de la felicidad.

—Sí, Mytyl y Tyltyl. Tras sus aventuras, el pájaro termina apareciendo en su propia casa. Sin embargo, en la historia original, aunque consiguen su objetivo, el pájaro sale volando y ahí se acaba.

Ciertamente. Al final de toda su búsqueda, incluso si tuvieron la felicidad por un instante en sus manos, ésta terminó escapándose. Era un desenlace triste, lo vieras como lo vieras. Y lo mismo sucedió con su hermano: al final los dos, tanto él como el pájaro de la historia se marcharon lejos y no regresaron. Pero Hikaru no estaba del todo triste, ya no.

Porque, incluso si Mitsuru no se encontraba a su lado, seguía estando cerca, muy cerca de él. Aunque ya no pudiera verlo, aunque ya no podrían jugar como lo hacían en el pasado.

Puede que la felicidad se esfume tan pronto como uno la consigue, pero para ello siempre es posible comenzar con una nueva búsqueda. Como Mytyl y Tyltyl, como el príncipe Ichihoshi. Después de todo, la felicidad siempre se encuentra cerca, aunque a primera vista no lo parezca.

Y Hikaru iba a descubrirlo dentro de poco. Con su nuevo equipo.

—Es cierto que al final no obtienen el pájaro azul que tanto buscaron, pero no todo su viaje fue en vano. ¿No crees, Ichihoshi-kun?

—Tienes razón, Nosaka-san. Después de todo, aunque sientan que les duró poco, sin duda fueron felices y no lo van a olvidar.

Dicho esto, cerró suavemente el libro con la flor dentro y se levantó de las escaleras.

—Por cierto, antes comentaste que fue tu amigo a quien se le ocurrió aquel cuento de hadas. ¿Esa historia termina igual que la de _El pájaro azul_?

Ichihoshi se quedó un buen rato pensando y, tras un largo debate consigo mismo, sonrió y habló:

—Pues verás…

* * *

Un buen rato pasó desde que Froy comenzó a contarle aquella descabellada historia sobre el príncipe Ichihoshi y la mágica flor azul de los deseos. Si bien al principio mostró desinterés por el cuento, poco a poco notó cómo ponía más la oreja y prestaba atención a cada una de las palabras del joven ruso, así hasta que tuvo que reconocer que sentía una cierta curiosidad por saber cómo su amigo concluiría con el relato.

Sin embargo, ese final nunca llegó hasta hoy, varios años después, cuando el joven se atrevió a preguntar.

—Oye, Froy, antes de que me vaya a Japón, ¿por qué no me cuentas de una vez por todas cómo termina la historia? La de la flor azul.

—Oh, ¿así que al final sí que quieres saberlo? Pues bien, lo cierto es que… —Ichihoshi acercó más la cabeza para escucharlo. En cambio, la sonrisa del joven ruso se ensanchó—. No hay ningún final.

No lo mostraba en su rostro, pero su amigo se veía decepcionado, puede que incluso un poco mosqueado.

—¡Venga, no seas así! Sé que eres capaz de pensar ahora mismo en cómo cerrar esa historia. ¿Qué hace el príncipe una vez tiene la flor en sus manos?

—Tal vez. Por poder, puedo concluirla. Pero no lo voy a hacer.

—¿Y por qué no?

De nuevo, Froy le dedicó una sonrisa como solo él sabía: inocente y sincera.

—Porque Mitsuru, no soy yo quien tiene que decidir cómo debe terminar la historia.

* * *

Llevo un buen rato pensando qué escribir por aquí, pero sinceramente, estoy disociando como nunca ante la idea de que realmente he escrito y estoy publicando algo después de tantos años (?).

Todo tiene su origen en rusos, en que un día me dieron ganas de escribir y en varias palabras que me dijo Ruori para retomarlo aunque fuera un poco. ¿El primer día? Perfecto. Ya al segundo no tanto. Y pensaba que esto se iba a quedar en el tintero después de un mes que había pasado, pero después del capítulo 36 de Orion tenía que sacarme esto aunque fuera y lo he conseguido. Al fin algo después de por lo menos 4 años.

Lo dicho, gracias a los rusos tengo más ideas que querría escribir, pero ni tengo fe de que acabaré escribiéndolas ni prometo que vaya a haber algo pronto, entre que dibujo también y ya no estoy para los mismos trotes que antes en cuanto a fics (?)

Sin embargo, espero que os haya alegrado aunque sea un poco el corazón (las amenazas de muerte si acaso os he hecho llorar también me valen (?)) y que haya más fics de estos pjes y en español por aquí en el futuro.

Nos vemos!

Suitan


End file.
